mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kintaro
Kintaro is a character from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II as the game's sub-boss and became playable in Mortal Kombat III advanced versions n' stuff. In Mortal Kombat 9, Kintaro returns as a sub-boss for the game. Info After hearing of Goro's death at the hands of Liu Kang, Kintaro vowed to avenge his comrade and crush Liu in Mortal Kombat tournament. Kintaro tried to prove his loyalty to the Emperor, Shao Kahn, by travelling to Earth with a Tarkatan hordes to defeat Johnny Cage. Although the attack failed due to the intervention of other Earth warriors, Kintaro continued to serve Emperor Shao. After Shang Tsung was defeated once more by Liu, Kintaro challenged him in Mortal Kombat. The Shokan warrior fought well, but he was no match for the Shaolin Monk. It is unknown what happened to Kintaro after the events of Mortal Kombat II. In Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest, he appears leading Shao's armies in an assault on Edenia. Kintaro appears in Shinnok's Tower in the Never Never Land along with Sheeva, Havik, and a legion of demons all apparently working in an attempt to overthrow Shinnok's rule. However, Shinnok later reveals that this was all created as a test for Steven, and that the Kintaro fought by him was bribed by Shinnok in order to make it look like he was against the fallen Elder God. Later on, Kintaro appears among the combatants that fight for the Forces of Darkness, being the first to arrive at the crater. He later punches Kitana and sends her flying after she kicks Kano away. He, along with most combatants, was killed during Armageddon. New timeline Kintaro does not appear until the second Mortal Kombat Tournament. After Sektor and Quan Chi were both defeated by Kung Lao, Kintaro was brought out to face him, but was defeated as well. During the Earth invasion, Kintaro appears on City Streets, and severely burns Kabal's ass. He is defeated by Kurtis Stryker, Kabal's partner, who is attacked by Ermac right after defeating him. He later appears guarding Earth prisoners along with Kano, Goro and Robot Sub-Zero, unaware that Sub-Zero has defected to Earth. Sub-Zero froze Kano, Goro and Kintaro and released the prisoners, just before the Shokan warriors managed to release themselves from the ice. Enraged, the Shokans attacked Robot Sub-Zero, but were both defeated. Powers and abilities Like other Shokans, Kintaro possesses superhuman strength, abilities and has four massive arms, as well as great brute force. He hails from a lower category of Shokan bred, making him less worth than most of his other brethren. Kintaro can also breath fireballs and shoot them out of his hands, as well as draw people close to him with his breath, allowing him to grab them. He also has a teleport slam, where he jumps up on the screen and lands on his opponent. Journal Entry Longtime bodyguard of Outworld royalty, Kintaro has served Shao Kahn for many years. Like Sheeva, he is a member of the four-armed Shokan race and descends from a lineage known for it's poverty. Trivia *Kintaro possesses a tiger-like appearance unique to himself, though this was an aspect of his breeding. *He is one of the few characters in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest''s mode who does not interact with Shujinko at all. ***He can be found once in Earth in a small forest looking around for some drugs. It is impossible for Shujinko to speak with him, as trying to do so will make his ass disappear. *He is also one of the characters that can seen trapped in a cage in the Dark Prison stage. *Unlike Goro, his fighting style attacks are more powerful causing the enemy to be knocked down with a single hit. *He shares the same throw move with Goro - grab and pound, but he has his own four-arm grab move which is unblockable. *While he doesn't actually appear in the ''MKX game, he's mentioned in the pre-fight dialogue between Goro and Kitana, which suggest Goro doesn't like him much due to his brethren - he calls Kintaro a "striped commoner" and a "wanna-be" amongst other things. Gallery Poster_of_Kintaro.jpg|A poster of angry Kintaro. Kintaro_MK9.png|Kintaro being pissed as fawk. Kintaro_stronk.jpg|Kintaro OP as fawk. Kintaro_art.jpg|Some artwork of Kintaro. Kintaro_VS_Cano.jpg|Kintaro beating up Kano's ass. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Giants Category:MK Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Daft gits Category:Ugly people Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Monster Category:Old Farts Category:Antagonists